La désillusion du Prince de Sang-Mêlé
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: L'histoire de comment Severus apprend qui est vraiment Lily Evans devenue Potter.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ariel! Entend Severus dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table des professeurs. Tu m'as tellement manquée!

Le nouveau professeur de potions lève rapidement la tête et regarde en direction de la voix. C'est un garçon de 7e année qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle en se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigle.

\- Ben! S'exclame alors une fille de son âge en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Severus les regarde d'un air nostalgique. I ans, il était là, à leur place. Revenant à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Il regarde la petite Ariel Black s'élancer dans les bras de Ben Hanscom, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Ariel est magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ondulés et plein de volume qui lui arrivent aux fesses, sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux gris argenté et espiègles, son corps menu, de plus en plus femme. Il se dit que si il n'y avait pas eu Lily… peut-être. Mais de toutes façons, il était trop tard. Il était maintenant son professeur.

Il l'a voit lever la tête vers la table des enseignants et son regard argenté s'accroche à ses iris abyssales. Déjà qu'elle avait l'air heureuse d'être là, quand ses yeux se posent sur lui, elle semble irradier de bonheur et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Elle lui fait un signe de tête pour le saluer discrètement et s'assoit entre Ben et une fille blonde que Severus ne connait pas.

Les premières années font leur entrée quelques instants plus tard et la répartition commence.

À la fin de la soirée, Ariel s'isole un peu et sort un vieux parchemin de sa robe de sorcière. Elle le déplie à l'abris des regards et murmure doucement, en le tapotant de sa baguette : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Elle cherche avec attention dans toutes les parties du château avant que ses iris argentés trouvent ce qu'ils cherchent. Il est dans les cachots. Elle grimace en pensant au froid et à l'humidité des lieux avant d'effacer la carte de son frère et de trouver son chemin vers l'endroit. Ariel se retrouve devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard en train de regarder des fioles.

\- Bon soir, Maître Serpentard, dit joyeusement la jeune femme.

\- Bon soir, qui êtes vous, jeune fille, demande le fondateur.

\- Ariel Black, monsieur. Je viens voir Severus, puis-je?

\- Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là, on verra bien.

Elle le voit quitter son tableau et moins de 10 secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un jeune homme de 20 ans qui ouvre la porte à la volée. Il est grand, mince dans des robes de potionniste noires, les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que ses vêtements. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand son regard se pose sur elle et il l'invite à entrer.

\- Sev! S'écrit la jeune femme en se précipitant à son cou quand la porte est refermée derrière elle.

Elle se détend quand elle sent les bras forts de Sev l'entourer avec force.

\- J'ai… j'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir, murmure Ariel dans son cou en y enfouissant son visage.

\- Ariel, j'étais en apprentissage, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir quand j'en aurait eu envie, se justifie le nouvel enseignant.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit la Serdaigle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Dis moi, lui demande le Maître de Potions, comment m'as-tu trouvé aussi rapidement?

\- Sev! Mon frère est peut-être un enfoiré, mais il n'est pas stupide tout le temps, dit malicieusement Ariel avec les yeux pétillants de malice. Et il faut bien que ça serve, d'être la sœur cadette d'un Maraudeur.

\- Bref, tu ne me diras rien, en conclu Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours raison, rigole la 7e année.

Il se pince l'arrête du nez de son pouce et son index en soupirant de découragement. Il va s'assoir dans son salon en invitent Ariel à faire de même.

Elle l'écoute attentivement quand il lui parle de ses études à l'Académie de Potions de Paris. C'est grâce à Ariel qu'il a pu y entrer. La famille Black est l'unes des familles fondatrices de cette établissement. Ils avaient passé un marché, Ariel et lui. Elle le faisait entrer à l'Académie de Paris, l'école la plus prestigieuse de cette planète pour les potions. En échange, il ne prenait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Son exile de 2 ans en France, dès le lendemain de la fin de sa dernière année scolaire à Poudlard, lui avait permis d'échapper au recrutement de Lucius Malefoy. Quand Ariel lui avait écrit que Regulus avait été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'année dernière, il l'avait mentalement remercié tout les jours que Merlin fait de l'avoir empêché de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

Quand il avait obtenu sa Maîtrise en Potions, en 2 ans au lieu de 5, avec les félicitations de tous ses enseignants et une médaille de l'établissement pour être le plus jeune Maître des Potions que le monde Magique ait porté, il avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre. Lily lui manquait, mais en revenant, il avait réalisé que c'était Ariel qui lui manquait le plus.

Quand Malefoy était revenu à la charge pour lui dire qu'il ferait de grandes choses avec le soutien de son Maître, Severus avait décliné et avait pensé retourner en France. Mais Dumbledore était venu le voir pour lui proposer le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard. Severus avait hésité longtemps avant d'accepter. Il avait fini par signer un contrat de seulement un an pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par l'enseignement. Se rappelant les nombreuses explosions pendant les cours de Slughorn. Ces petits imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien aux potions et les préparaient comme de vulgaires soupes.

Ariel l'écoute avec attention sans jamais l'interrompre. Il a toujours trouvé qu'elle était une jeune fille brillante. Il se rappelle quand il avait trouvé son carnet de potions à la bibliothèque. Elle était en 2e année et lui en 5e. Il avait été impressionné par son don pour les potions. Il y avait, dans ce carnet, toutes les potions enseignées en 1e année et une partie de la 2e. Ariel y avait annoté ses modifications, ses impressions et des commentaires pas très élogieux sur leur enseignant. Severus avait bien rit en tombant sur une caricature de Slughorn qui la pourchassait en courant autour d'un immense chaudron avec une invitation à son club pendant qu'elle essayait de se sauver de lui. Il s'était esclaffé dans les cuisines de Poudlard sous le regard intrigué des elfes de maison du château.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie? Lui demande Severus.

\- Et bien, vue que Sirius s'est fait renié et que Reg est… n'est plus là, j'ai été intronisée comme Lady Black, dit douloureusement Ariel. J'ai reçu un enseignement accéléré et… assez douloureux, sur mon futur rôle au Ministère. On m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais tirer un trait sur mes projets après Poudlard.

Les yeux de Ariel s'embuent de larmes contenues. Elle lui explique que si au moins lui avait pu profité de l'apprentissage de l'Académie de Potions, ça valait la peine. Elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir Maîtresse de Potions. Mais son siège au Magenmagot l'attendait dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC.

\- Et, tu as eu des nouvelles de…

\- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit douloureusement la jeune fille en venant s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'enseignant. Elle… elle l'a épousé et elle a eu leur fils cet été, dit-elle en prenant sa main droite dans les siennes.

Ariel était la seule personne au monde a savoir qu'il était amoureux de Lily Evans. Enfin, la seule à qui il ait confirmé la chose.

\- Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle a l'air heureuse, au moins?

\- Oui, murmure Ariel en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le sert plus étroitement contre elle et une larme roule sur sa joue. Il répond à son étreinte en s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La Serdaigle lui caresse doucement les cheveux, une boule au ventre. Elle console la personne pour qui son cœur bat depuis qu'elle a 12 ans pour une autre. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Quand Severus reprend contenance, il se détache doucement d'elle et regarde l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Le couvre feu est passé depuis presque 2 heures.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit doucement la jeune fille, personne ne me verra. Tu n'as qu'à m'ouvrir la porte et je m'arrange avec le reste.

Severus hausse un sourcil et s'exécute. Il voit alors un petit chat noir sortir de ses appartements en courant vers les escaliers qui mènent au Grand Hall. Il hausse les sourcils de surprise en voyant que la jeune fille est animagus.

\- Toujours pleine de surprises, soupir le nouvel enseignant en refermant la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Ariel se rend, avec Ben, à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et recevoir son plan de cours pour le reste de l'année scolaire. À sa surprise, elle reçoit une lettre de Sirius qui lui demande de le rencontrer dans la Cabane Hurlante se soir à 22h00.

La journée se passe lentement, ses premiers cours, soins aux créatures magiques, botanique, runes anciennes et sortilèges, sont ennuyants. Ce n'est que de la révision de la fin de l'année scolaire d'avant.

À 21h30, un petit chat noir sort du château et court vers le Saule Cogneur. Sa petite taille lui permet d'atteindre facilement la racine qui immobilise l'arbre et ouvre l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'y glisse rapidement et s'élance dans le tunnel de terre et de racines vers son rendez-vous avec son frère. Quand elle entre dans le lieu supposément le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne, elle est surprise de le voir déjà là. Il fait les 100 pas dans la pièce principale. Il a l'air de s'arracher les cheveux en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Ariel reprend alors forme humaine et s'avance vers lui.

\- Ariel, soupir Sirius avec soulagement, tu es venue.

Il l'a prend fermement dans ses bras en tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Siri, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?

\- C'est… c'est James, dit Sirius avec un trémolo dans la voix.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Potter? Demande Ariel en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça?

\- Avec tout ce que vous avez fait à Sev, compte toi chanceux que je t'adresses encore la parole, dit froidement la jeune Lady. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sirius se détache d'elle et recommence à faire les 100 pas devant elle en se passant la main dans le cheveux.

\- En fait, c'est Harry, le fils de Lily. Je… pense qu'il n'est pas de James.

\- Comment ça, pas de Potter? Demande la jeune fille avec surprise. Ils se ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eau.

\- Justement! S'emporte Sirius. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils se ressemblent autant? Je veux dire, un bébé, c'est un mélange des deux parents, non? La seule chose que Harry a de Lily, se sont ses yeux! Ses yeux, Ariel! Les bébés viennent tous au monde les yeux bleus pour ensuite prendre leur vraie couleur. Même Servilus a déjà eu les yeux bleus avant qu'ils soient noirs comme son âme!

\- Si tu es venu ici pour insulter Sev, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis venu, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Attends! Je… je suis désolé, dit précipitamment l'ancien Gryffondor. Je… Je pense que le père de Harry… c'est moi.

Ariel se tourne lentement vers lui avec des yeux insondables, qui n'aident pas du tout Sirius à déculpabiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demande lentement sa sœur cadette en articulant lentement chaque mot.

\- Je pense que c'est moi, le père biologique de Harry.

\- Donc, tu as couché avec la femme de l'homme que tu considères comme un frère? Demande la jeune fille avec un air incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! S'emporte Ariel.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure Sirius en s'assoyant à même le sol en se prenant la tête entre les mains. James est allé en mission et nous a demandé, Rem, Pete et moi de rester avec Lily. Elle est Né-Moldu et Voldemort…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer l'évidence, soupir Ariel pour qu'il aboutisse.

\- Pendant la soirée, Lily a sortie une bouteille de Whisky, puis une autre, explique Sirius. On était, les 4, passablement saouls. Sans que je m'explique comment c'est arrivé, j'ai repris mes esprits pendant que j'étais en elle et elle faisait une fellation à Remus pendant que Pete lui dévorait les seins. J'ai jamais été capable de me rappelé comment ça a commencé. Rem et Pete non plus, d'ailleurs. Ça c'est passé il y a 11 mois, Harry à deux mois maintenant.

\- Siri, ça pourrait être n'importe le quel d'entre vous, dit Ariel, pensive. Je n'ai jamais aimé Evans, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi…

Ariel pince les lèvres avant de dire quelque chose de méchant. Elle est très heureuse que Evans n'ait pas fait vivre ça à Sev. Elle a toujours pensé qu'il méritait mieux que cette fille fourbe, cruelle et cupide. Elle avait laissé tomber Sev quand elle a réalisée qu'il ne l'aidait pas à améliorer son image et avait jouée les inaccessibles pour que Potter tombe dans ses filets. Et il s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile. Le riche héritier de la Noble et Grande famille Potter. Quel con! Avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas être désolée pour lui. Mais en même temps, ce gamin n'avait rien demandé, lui. Elle l'avait vu quelques fois et c'était un enfant adorable. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était pourquoi Lunard, Pettigrow et Siri ne se rappelaient pas le début de leurs ébats avec cette poufiasse de Evans.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça, exactement?

\- Écoutes, lui dit Sirius en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu es la personne la plus compétente en potions que je connaisse.

\- La deuxième, rectifie Ariel.

\- Si tu veux, dit-il en balayant son commentaire de la main. J'aimerais que tu me fasses une potion de paternité. Je veux savoir Si Harry est mon fils ou pas.

\- Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que tu feras? Demande sa sœur.

\- Aucune idée, soupir Sirius en se repassant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

\- Okay, mais je ne vais pas faire ça gratuitement.

\- Je ferai ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux? Dit Ariel en levant un sourcil.

Il hoche doucement la tête en la regardant dans les yeux. Il lui dit qu'il lui amènera tous les ingrédients dont elle aura besoin demain soir, ici même, à la même heure. Ils scellent leur accord d'une poignée de main et Ariel retourne au château en se demandant bien qui pouvait être le véritable père de Harry.

Elle ne remarque pas la silhouette noire dans le parc de Poudlard qui la voit sortir du passage sous le Saule Cogneur et se précipiter vers un trou dans l'imposant mur de pierres devant le château.

Ce qui est génial, quand on est un animagus qui a la forme des animaux acceptés comme animal de compagnie à Poudlard, c'est qu'on pouvait aller partout et personne n'en faisait de cas. Ariel pouvait aussi bien allé dans le bureau du directeur que dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

Elle se rend donc à la bibliothèque pour trouver la recette de la potion de paternité. Elle n'en avait jamais fait et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que Slug leur a enseignée. Une fois la recette et la marche à suivre, transcrite sur un parchemin à part, elle le plie plusieurs fois et le glisse dans la poche de sa robe avant de reprendre forme féline.

Sous le regard perplexe de la silhouette noire, elle sort de la bibliothèque par un trou de mur légèrement plus grand qu'elle et va rejoindre son lit dans le dortoir des filles de 7e années de Serdaigle.

Pendant ce temps, Severus retourne à ses quartiers en se demandant bien ce que Ariel faisait hors de son lit à cette heure. Et pourquoi elle était allé à la Cabane Hurlante.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Ariel a son premier cours de potions avec Severus comme professeur et elle a très hâte de voir ça. Son cours est un cours de potions avec les 4 maisons réunies, le classique après les BUSE.

Le cours avec Sev est très intéressant, même si il est particulièrement sévère. Quoi que avec Slughorn, il y avait toujours plein d'explosions, de débordements de chaudrons et d'asphyxies. C'était à se demander si les étudiants n'étaient pas des cobayes pour voir les résultats de mauvaises manœuvres avec des potions de la vie courante. Comme premier cours, ils avaient fait du Poussos et les meilleurs potions se verraient avoir l'honneur de terminer à l'infirmerie.

C'est sans surprise que la potion de Ariel était la meilleure du cours. Mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas couverte d'éloges gênants. Severus était passé entre les rangées, donnant quelques commentaires, grognant de mécontentement quelques fois. Ariel lève les yeux au ciel avec un fin sourire quand il fait disparaitre la potion de Damien Fudge en lui disant que la supposée renommée de son géniteur, au Ministère de la Magie, ne lui donnait visiblement pas le don des potions et qu'il se demandait même ce qu'il faisait dans une classe d'ASPIC. Quand Sev était passé devant son chaudron, il l'avait observé la mixture avec attention, l'avait sentit et jugé de la texture en posant une goute sur son index de la main droite avant de la frotter avec son pouce. Il la regarde intensément avant de lui dire d'une voix sèche.

\- Allez chercher des fioles dans la réserve et identifiez les pour l'infirmerie, Miss Black.

Ariel hoche la tête et va chercher les fioles sans rien dire. C'est la façon de Sev de la féliciter devant les autres.

\- Miss Black, restez à la fin du cours, lui dit l'enseignant.

\- Oui, monsieur, répond Ariel en nettoyant sa table de travail et son chaudron à la main.

Ariel dit à Ben de ne pas l'attendre et qu'elle le retrouvera dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Il hoche la tête et sort de la salle de classe. Une fois la porte fermée, Severus fond sur Ariel comme une chauve-souris en lui prenant le visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante, la nuit dernière? Demande l'enseignant en la regardant dans les yeux. En plus, un soir de pleine lune!

\- Sev, même si Remus avait été là, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, je ne risquais absolument rien et tu le sais très bien, dit-elle doucement, touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu y as fait?

\- Sirius voulait me voir, dit simplement Ariel, le visage de plus en plus chaud entre les mains du Maître des Potions.

Elle se dégage doucement de ses mains pour ne pas faire une bêtise qui pourrait tout gâcher entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, demande Severus avec un dégoût évident dans la voix.

\- Me demander de lui préparer une potion, répond la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été un véritable abrutit, lui concède Sev.

\- Il ne l'est pas tout le temps, le défend Ariel en roulant des yeux.

\- Et pourquoi veut il que tu lui fasses une potion?

\- Sev, gémit doucement Ariel. Ne me demandes pas ça, l'implore la jeune fille. Tu vas détester la réponse.

Il se tourne vers elle d'un geste sec et la regarde dans les yeux intensément. Elle n'a jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, sauf ses sentiments si forts pour lui depuis qu'il lui avait redonné son carnet de potions en 2e année.

\- Une potion de paternité, soupir Ariel en baissant la tête.

\- Alors Black aurait un mioche perdu dans la nature? Demande Severus, incrédule. Il avait l'air de savoir lancer un sort de contraception, quand on était étudiants. Et qui serait l'heureuse élue?

\- Sev… je t'en supplie, arrêtes, lui demande Ariel, les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- Qui c'est, lui demande Sev d'une voix douce en levant son menton d'un doigt dessous pour qu'elle lève la tête vers lui.

\- Sev, s'il te plait, ne me demande pas ça, dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient pour de bon sur ses joues roses.

Severus se fige en comprenant de qui elle parle.

\- Donc, Black serait le père du rejeton Potter, murmure Sev en se reculant doucement, le regard absent.

Ariel ne sait pas si elle doit sortir de là en courant ou rester avec lui. Dire que cette fille avait couché avec le ¾ des étudiants masculin de Poudlard entre la 4e et la 7e année et que là, elle avait oubliée une seule fois un sort de contraception et UP! Ariel allait peut-être devenir tante. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Sev que Evans était une véritable Morgane-couche-toi-là, ça lui aurait fait trop de peine. Evans savait très bien que Sev était fou d'elle et elle en profitait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ses notes en potions et en Défense contre les forces du Mal ont si drastiquement baissées à partir de la 6e année. Elle jouait les intouchables pour Potter, mais elle se glissait dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor des autres années sans scrupule. C'est en les suivant, Evans et Vince Crabbe, que Ariel avait découvert la Salle sur Demande. C'est à cet endroit que Lily Evans amenait se conquêtes d'une nuit, toutes maisons confondues. Même les futurs Mangemorts sont passé entre ses cuisses.

\- Non, murmure Sev en s'assoyant sur l'une des tables de travail des élèves. Lily n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ma Lily n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est Black, dit-il, un peu plus fort. C'est Black qui l'a obligé.

\- Sev! ARRÊTE! Mon frère est un enfoiré, mais jamais il ne violerait qui que se soit! Ce n'est pas parce que tu mets Lily sur un piédestal qu'elle est blanche comme neige dans cette histoire! S'énerve la Serdaigle.

Ariel, fulminant de colère qu'il insinue une horreur pareil sur son frère, tourne les talons et sort de la classe en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle va se calmer dans son dortoir en allant porter son sac et quand elle se sent mieux, elle va rejoindre Ben dans la Grande Salle. Ben voit bien que Ariel n'est pas dans son assiette, mais il sait aussi que si il lui en parler avant qu'elle ne le fasse, elle va se refermer comme une huitre.

À 21h20, elle retourne dans la Cabane Hurlante où Sirius est déjà. Il a tout apporté pour faire la potion cette nuit. C'est dans un silence lourd que la jeune fille s'exécute. Ça lui prend 5 heures pour faire la potion. À chaque fois que le liquide doit reposer, elle se blottit contre son frère. Autant pour le soutenir que pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle est encore amère des accusations de Sev contre lui.

Quand le soleil se lève, la potion est prête à mettre dans une fiole. Ariel explique à Sirius comment faire pour savoir qui est le père de Harry.

\- Il doit boire la potion et une heure plus tard, tu dois déposer une goûte de son sang sur un parchemin, dit Ariel. Tu verras alors le nom de son géniteur.

\- Merci, petite lune, lui dit affectueusement Sirius en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je vais faire ça aujourd'hui et je t'envois le résultat dès que je l'ai.

\- Peut importe qui c'est? Demande Ariel en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Peut importe qui c'est, confirme le Maraudeur avant de mettre la fiole incassable dans sa poche et de transplaner dans un bruit de claquement.

Ariel reprend donc sa forme de chat et retourne à son dortoir pour dormir les 2 heures qui lui reste avant de devoir se lever pour le reste de la journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Toute la journée, Ariel est en mode pilote automatique. Elle est distraite en cours, prend très peu de notes et se fait reprendre plus d'une fois pour son inattention.

Dans la Grande Salle, pendant le repas du midi, un hibou se pose devant elle avec un petit bout de parchemin dans le bec. Elle le prend et donne un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau avant qu'il ne reparte. Elle le déplie doucement et n'y voit que 2 lignes dessus.

_Se soir, 22h00, C-H_

_Fenrir Greyback_

Ariel perd immédiatement ses couleurs et sort de table. Elle sort tout de suite du château et s'élance dans le parc en se transformant en chat. Elle court le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Comment cette poufiasse a pu faire ça! Coucher avec le monstre qui a transformé Remus! Comment elle a pu avoir envie de s'unir à cette… à cette chose!? Un être abjecte qui a causé tant de souffrances à un enfant de 5 ans! Bien que Ariel n'a jamais été capable d'endurer les blagues débiles des Maraudeurs, elle a toujours eu un faible pour Remus. Pas un faible amoureux, son cœur appartient tout entier à Severus, même si il n'en veut pas. Mais elle a toujours apprécié la présence calme de Lunard. Sa sagesse et la douceur qui émanaient de lui. C'est grâce à lui, à la base qu'elle est devenu animagus. Sirius lui avait demandé de lui faire une potion pour leur révéler leur animagus. Elle avait bataillé pendant 2 mois avec lui. Elle ne ferait rien si il ne lui apprenait pas à elle aussi. Elle se rappelle des nuits qu'ils ont passé avec Lunard à se promener dans la forêt interdite. Peter, en rat, sur le dos de Potter et elle, en chat, sur celui de Sirius. Leurs bagarres entre animagus et le loup, pour le plaisir. Leurs rencontres avec des créatures aussi fantastiques que dangereuses. Des licornes comme des Acromentules.

Elle finit pas reprendre forme humaine en s'écroulant à la base d'un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demande une voix qui la fait frissonner depuis des lustres.

Elle ne dit rien, mais lui tend le bout de papier que Sirius lui a envoyé. Severus s'assoit alors à côté d'elle, abasourdi.

\- Elle… elle n'est pas ce que tu crois, finit par lui dire la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Lui demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne connais pas de moyens pour te l'annoncer en douceur, Sev. Je pense que ça serait plus simple que tu le vois par toi-même.

Elle lève la tête pour le regarder et il plonge ses iris onyx dans les yeux argentés de Ariel.

Il la voit alors, sa Lily. Elle est en plein ébat, sur le bureau de Slughorn, avec Grégoire Goyle. Elle est complètement nue, assise sur le meuble pendant qu'il entre en elle comme un bourrin. Elle n'a même pas l'air d'avoir de plaisir, juste, d'attendre que le moment passe. Il la voit ensuite avec Ludo Verpey, qui lui donne quelques mornilles quand elle lui dit qu'elle a gagné son pari. Il la voit amener Vince Crabbe au 7e étage, il la plaque sur un mur en lui empoignant les fesses pendant qu'elle entoure sa taille de ses longues jambes pour mieux s'accrocher à lui. Il voit la main du futur Mangemort qui se faufile sous sa jupe et la Gryffondor qui rejette la tête en arrière quand il glisse un doigt en elle pendant qu'il lèche goulument sa poitrine ferme et blanche. Le souvenir change encore, Lily, toujours, qui se fait prendre par leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal de leur 7e année, en plein sur la table des professeurs de la Grande Salle, au milieu de la nuit. Elle est nue et à 4 pattes sur la table pendant que le professeur est à genoux derrière elle, ses cheveux dans sa main droite en lui tirant la tête vers l'arrière alors qu'il s'insinue en elle à coups de reins violents. Il sort alors son sexe du sien pour entrer dans l'orifice entre ses deux orbes de chaires et la tire plus fort par les cheveux pour qu'elle se lève sur ses genoux. Une fois fait, il passe son autre main devant elle et pince violement son téton droit entre ses doigts. Lily crie alors autant de douleur que de plaisir sur la table des professeurs. Il descend ensuite son autre main vers son sexe et y entre un doigt alors qu'il continue de pénétrer violement son anneau de chaire. Lily passe alors ses deux bras derrière elle pour se tenir au cou de l'enseignant qui s'agrippe fermement à ses seins fermes et rebondis.

Jugent qu'il en a assez vue, il quitte l'esprit de Ariel, qui est en larmes devant lui.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Severus.

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

\- Et tu m'aurais crue, peut-être? Murmure Ariel en face de lui. Ça t'aurais juste fait encore plus blessé. Je n'avais pas envie d'en être la cause. Sev, je… je suis désolée.

Severus ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est désolée. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'est offerte à ces gars pour des raisons aussi débiles qu'un pari, en ce qui concerne Goyle, et pour les autres, il n'en a aucune idée et il s'en fou complètement. Il s'approche de Ariel et passe un bras autour de ses épaules frêles. Elle se blottit contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, lui dit doucement l'enseignant en caressant sa chevelure. Mais… comment tu as fait pour voir tout ça?

\- Sev, je suis un chat, dit Ariel en reniflant. Quels animaux on a le droit d'emmener à Poudlard?

\- Un rat, un crapaud, un hibou, une chouette ou un chat, récite Sev avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Depuis quand?

\- Depuis la fin de ma 2e année, dit la jeune fille en haussant légèrement des épaules.

Sev la sert un peu plus fort contre lui avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle l'accepte avec gratitude et se dégage de son étreinte à contrecœur.

\- Je peux te poser une question, demande Ariel en lui rendant son mouchoir.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi elle?

Severus garde le silence un long moment en réfléchissant à la question de façon relativement objective pour la première fois de sa vie. I peine quelques minutes, il aurait dit que c'était pour sa bonté, sa douceur, son honnêteté, son intelligence, sa beauté et son courage. Mais maintenant, il ne sait plus trop.

\- Je pense que… que Lily a été la première personne qui m'a apporté des sentiments positifs, dans ma vie, dit Severus en réfléchissant. Elle a été une bouffée de fraicheur dans mon existence horrible. Elle me faisait me sentir important. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait sentir ça. Je pense que… que je me suis accroché à l'image que je me faisais d'elle.

\- Et maintenant? L'interroge la jeune fille.

\- Maintenant, je me demande comment Potter va s'en sortir avec une situation aussi bizarre.

Il lui propose de retourner au château, il doit donner un cours dans une heure. Elle le suit doucement en pensant à ce qu'il lui a dit. Potter a quelques solutions pour se sortir de cette situation. Il pourrait la répudier, Evans et son fils. Il pourrait l'adopter par le sang et personne n'y verrait rien. Il pourrait aussi tout simplement annuler son mariage, comme ça ne fait pas encore un an qu'il a été célébré et que ce n'était pas un contrat de mariage entre deux familles Sang-Pur. Evans avait insisté pour faire un mariage Moldu. Elle risque de s'en mordre les doigts, pense Ariel avec un petit rictus.

Sev la voit réfléchir et un sourire fleurir ses lèvres. Il se demande bien à quoi elle peut bien penser.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir-là, Ariel a la surprise de voir Remus et Peter avec son frère dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle lève un sourcil perplexe quand elle voit les 3 Maraudeurs devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Tu as reçu mon message? Demande Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui, dit sombrement Ariel. Alors, c'est Greyback le géniteur de Harry?

\- Si la potion était réussie, et je ne met pas en doute tes compétences, dit Remus, c'est en effet ce que ça a donné. Au moins, on est certains que Harry n'est pas infecté par la lycanthropie, il se serait déjà transformé 2 fois.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes tous là? Demande la Lady.

\- En fait, on se demandait si il existe une potion pour savoir si nos souvenirs ont été modifiés, demande Peter.

Devant le regard incrédule de la jeune fille, Sirius lui explique qu'ils n'ont absolument aucun souvenir de comment ils se sont retrouvé à faire une partie de jambes en l'aire tout les 3 avec la femme de James. Jamais ils n'auraient fait un truc pareil.

\- Il n'y a pas de potion, dit lentement sa sœur, mais il y a un autre moyen. J'ai la personne parfaite pour ça, mais il faut me promettre, et je veux un serment sorcier, que vous ne lui ferez rien.

C'est un peu perplexe que les trois jeunes adultes font leur serment sorcier en jurant sur leur magie qu'ils ne feront rien contre la personne que Ariel amènera. Elle leur dit de rester là pendant qu'elle va essayer de la convaincre de venir les aider.

À la sortie du Saule Cogneur, le petit chat s'élance vers les cachots et reprend forme humaine devant les yeux surpris de Salazar Serpentard. C'est le souffle court qu'elle lui demande si elle peut voir le professeur Rogue.

Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, il l'invite à entrer et elle le suit à l'intérieur. Elle lui explique, dans les grandes lignes, la situation et le supplie littéralement d'accepter.

\- Sev, l'implore Ariel, moi aussi je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. S'il te plait. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour faire ça. Et tu vas pouvoir insulter Sirius comme tu veux, ils m'ont fait un serment sorcier de ne rien te faire. Et tu pourras leur demander ce que tu veux en échange. Sev, dis oui, je t'en pris.

\- C'est bon! Soupir le Maître des Potions. Et arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de chat battu, tu veux. Tu m'avais déjà convaincu quand tu m'as expliqué ce qui se passait

Ariel lui fait un sourire rayonnant, se transforme en chat et saute agilement sur son épaule gauche.

\- Vilain chat, lui dit affectueusement l'enseignant en lui grattant doucement la tête en sortant de ses appartements pour se rendre dans le parc avec le félin sur son épaule.

Devant le Saule Cogneur, Ariel saute de l'épaule de Sev et appuie sur la racine pour immobiliser l'arbre vengeur. Une fois que l'homme est à l'intérieur, Ariel retourne sur son épaule et il entre dans la Cabane Hurlante avec la prestance qu'on lui connait.

Sans surprise, Ariel voit Sirius lever sa baguette vers le Maître des Potions en lui demandant ce qu'il fait là.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, Black, lui dit Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

Remus voit le chat noir lever au ciel ses yeux gris et le loup-garou rit doucement de son ami. Le chat saute sur le sol et Ariel reprend forme humaine.

\- Sirius, tu m'as promis, lui reproche sa sœur.

Sirius soupir et range sa baguette. Ariel leur explique qu'il n'a pas de potion pour leur rendre leurs souvenirs, mais la Legilimancie, elle, le peut.

\- Quoi? Demande l'animagus canin avec indignation. Tu veux qu'on laisse Servilus fouiller dans nos têtes!

\- Et tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça se fait que tu ais déguster l'entre-jambes de l'épouse de Potter? Demande Severus, acerbe.

\- Tu lui as dit? Demande Peter.

\- Et tu veux qu'il sache ce qu'il cherche comment, si il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit trouver? Demande Ariel à Pettigrow, comme si elle devait expliquer à un enfant de 3 ans pourquoi il faut s'essuyer les fesses quand on a fini d'aller aux toilettes.

Remus en a visiblement assez de ses enfantillages et il décide de s'avancer vers son ancien camarade de classe. Il le félicite pour son titre de Maître des Potions et lui dit qu'il est prêt à passer en premier si Severus est d'accord avec ça. Sev accepte et fait apparaitre deux chaise en bois, l'une en face de l'autre et les deux sorciers s'y installent.

\- Je te préviens, Lupin, ça pourrait être douloureux, dit Sev avant de plonger dans son esprit.

Severus réalise que l'esprit d'un loup-garou est beaucoup plus hostile à une invasion qu'un esprit complètement humain. Ses souvenirs et ses pensées se déplacent beaucoup plus rapidement et avec beaucoup plus de force que ce que Severus connait. Il fait tout de même son chemin dans l'esprit de Lupin et finit par trouver cette fameuse partie de jambes en l'aire, mais le début du souvenir est flou. Comme quand on brouille une image choquante à la télé ou le visage d'une personne qui veut garder l'anonymat. Il s'enfonce un peut plus et retrouve enfin le début du souvenir, enfouit beaucoup plus loin que le souvenir à la surface. Il y va et regarde ce qui se passe.

Lily arrive dans le salon avec une bouteille de Whisky et propose un verre à Pettigrow, Lupin et Black. Tout ce qui se passe est assez banal jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'assoit sur les cuisses de Lupin et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle s'est toujours demandé ce que ça faisait, de coucher avec un loup-garou. Le dit loup-garou se lève d'un bon et repousse la rousse loin de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demande Sirius en regardant son ami avec surprise.

\- Elle me fait des avances, je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire, dit Lupin en s'approchant de la porte de la maison de Potter. Moi je pars d'ici, dit-il en mettant sa cape sur ses épaules.

\- Il n'en est pas question, dit la rouquine en sortant sa baguette, Impero!

Le visage de Lupin devient vague un moment pendant qu'il voit la fiancée de son meilleur ami faire la même chose à Sirius et Peter, trop surpris pour réagir. Une fois que les 3 sorciers sont sous le sort d'Imperium, elle leur dit d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Vous allez me prendre, ici, immédiatement. Vous allez me baiser comme vous n'avez baisé qui que se soit dans votre vie.

Les trois sorciers retirent leurs vêtements d'un air absent et s'avancent vers la jeune femme. Pendant que Lily s'empale tout entière sur le sexe de Lupin, elle réfléchit à haute voix.

\- Cet imbécile veut me quitter, dit-elle rageusement alors qu'elle s'active sur le membre dressé de Remus. Moi, il veut me quitter comme une vulgaire catin! Il va voir, ce connard de Potter, siffle Lily en accentuant les mouvements de son bassin sur Lupin. Avec un futur héritier, il ne pourra jamais partir.

Une fois que Lupin à jouit en elle, elle se lève et fait la même chose avec Peter et ensuite Sirius. Elle bouge négligemment sa baguette vers Pettigrow pour qu'il s'approche d'elle t fait la même chose avec Lupin. Le loup-garou se met debout devant elle et Lily l'agrippe par la taille et engouffre complètement le sexe proéminent de Remus dans sa bouche en le suçant avec avidité pendant que Pettigrow s'emble en extase sur sa poitrine qu'il caresse, pince, lèche, suce et mord doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Le sort d'Impero ne fait plus effet, même si les 4 sont dans la même position. Lily semble être gênée de ce qui se passe autant que les 3 autres Maraudeurs.

Severus sort alors de l'esprit de Lupin qui se rappelle maintenant de tout.

\- Mais quelle salope! S'écrit Remus en se levant et faisant les 100 pas en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande Sirius.

\- Elle voulait tomber enceinte pour que James ne la quitte pas. C'est quand il a appris qu'elle attendait un enfant qu'il l'a demandé en mariage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demande Peter, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Bin, Potter a plusieurs solutions possibles, dit Ariel en s'assoyant sur la chaise en face de Sev. Mais il faut qu'il sache d'abord ce qu'il veut faire avec Harry. Il est peut-être le fruit de la trahison de Evans, mais il n'a rien demandé, lui.

Elle leur propose de revenir demain avec James et Harry. C'est un samedi et il n'y a pas de cours. Elle va pouvoir refaire la potion devant Potter, la donner à Harry et il va voir qu'il n'est pas son géniteur. Ensuite, Remus pourra lui montrer son souvenir nouvellement retrouvé dans une pensine.

Les Maraudeurs acceptent sa proposition, mais ils proposent de faire ça chez Remus et Peter. Ce sera moins lugubre pour le petit. Remus propose que Severus vienne aussi. Il pourra voir si James a des souvenirs modifiés aussi, si il est d'accord. Severus est suspicieux un moment, mais il décide d'accepter pour veiller sur Ariel pendant qu'elle est hors du château.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel se réveille, pendant la nuit, dans un endroit qui ne lui est pas du tout familier. Elle lève la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et remarque qu'elle est dans un lit immense. Elle se lève alors et s'étire comme un chat. Minute, elle _est_ un chat. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort sous sa forme animagus depuis que les Maraudeurs ne sont plus à Poudlard. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit une montagne de couverture. Elle s'approche doucement et voit des cheveux noirs et raides sur un oreiller. Elle est dans le lit de Sev? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Ariel fait le tour du corps du Maître des Potions pour se positionner devant lui.

Severus se sent observé, il ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un regard gris tempête, dans une mer de poils noirs, qui l'observe.

\- Tu as bien dormi? Lui demande l'enseignant comme si c'était normal qu'un être humain qui se transforme en chat dorme dans son lit avec lui.

Ariel penche sa tête sur le côté en continuant de le regarder. Sev lève les yeux au ciel et caresse doucement le haut de la tête de chat qui se met à ronronner comme un tracteur en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

Elle s'approche alors de lui et se blottit dans son cou en se couchant en boule contre lui. Elle l'entend rire doucement en posant une grande main rassurante sur son petit corps félin pendant qu'il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se rendort presque immédiatement pendant que Sev passe ses doigts dans le pelage soyeux de son nouveau chat.

Après le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Ariel informe Ben et Pandora qu'elle ne sera pas là aujourd'hui. Elle rejoint ensuite Severus dans ses quartiers et Salazar la laisse entrer immédiatement.

\- Je me demandais, lui dit Severus. Vue que les Maraudeurs avaient tous un surnom, est-ce que tu en as une aussi?

\- Ébène, lui dit Ariel avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ça te va si je me sers de mon chat comme excuse pour sortir de Poudlard aujourd'hui?

\- Ton chat? Depuis quand tu as un chat? Demande Ariel en balayant le salon du regard.

\- Depuis que Ébène a dormi dans mon lit en ronronnant comme un moteur d'avion dans mon cou, dit Sev en souriant malicieusement.

\- Oh! Ça me va, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je en veux rien savoir d'un traitement antipuces, le prévient la jeune fille.

Sev pouffe en la regardant en hochant la tête pour donner son accord.

\- Allez Ébène, on y va! Dit le Maître des Potions.

Ariel reprend sa forme de chat et saute sur l'épaule gauche de Severus. Il s'engouffre ensuite dans la cheminée en disant clairement qu'il va dans le bureau du directeur.

Une fois arrivé, l'homme en noir sort de l'âtre en souplesse avec le félin sur son épaule.

\- Ha! Severus, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore, que me vaut cette charmante visite.

\- C'est seulement pour vous aviser que je dois sortir pour aller chercher des ingrédients et je vais aller chercher un collier pour Ébène, en même temps.

\- Vous avez un chat, Severus? Il est très mignon, dit le vieux directeur en s'approchant de l'animal.

\- En effet, Ébène est très mignonne. C'est aussi pour ça que je veux l'identifier.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Faites, mon garçon. Passez une excellente journée avec Ébène.

Après un hochement de tête, Severus retourne dans la cheminée avec Ariel et ils vont au Chaudron Baveur pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- En passant, j'étais sérieux, pour le collier, dit Sev au chat. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir te promener où tu veux dans le château et personne n'essayera de t'attraper quand ils verront que tu es à un enseignant.

Le chat lève les yeux au ciel en sentent une douce chaleur l'envahir. Même si c'est seulement pour le chat, il veut d'elle.

Sev entre dans une bijouterie, à la surprise de Ariel, et demande au vendeur si il a un bracelet en argent sur le quel il peut y rajouter un pendentif qui servira de médaille à son chat. Le vendeur lui propose alors un magnifique bracelet discret en argent et modifie un pendentif pour qu'il ait la forme d'un chaudron. Severus paye le bijou et retourne dehors.

Il va ensuite dans une petite ruelle déserte et demande à Ariel de reprendre forme humaine. Elle saute alors au sol pendant que Severus lance quelques sorts sur le bracelet qui se transforme en fine chaine raffinée avec le pendentif en forme de chaudron.

\- On va vérifier si ça fonctionne, lui Sev. Lèves tes cheveux, s'il te plait.

Ariel s'exécute et Severus attache la chaine à son cou. Quand elle est redevenue Ébène, il voit le pendentif avec écrit dessus Ébène Rogue sur le devant et derrière chat de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, Poudlard, sur la chaine qui s'est adaptée à la forme de Ariel et est redevenue le bracelet du début. Satisfait, il prend le chat dans ses bras et transplane vers la petite maison que Lupin a héritée de ses parents.

Ariel redevient humaine et frappe à la porte de chez Remus. Severus reste en retrait derrière elle. Peter vient ouvrir la porte et les laisse entrer. Ariel se dirige directement sur Harry, dans les bras de Sirius qui lui donne sans objecter. Sa petite sœur devient toujours un peu gaga devant bébé Harry. Elle explique la situation le plus doucement possible à James pendant qu'elle a son faux fils dans les bras qui est en train de s'endormir contre elle.

\- Elle a fait quoi? S'écrit Lord Potter.

\- Potter, est-ce que tu as amené la pensine? Demande la Serdaigle.

Il sort alors du salon pour aller dans la petite cuisine et amène le plateau de pierre pour le poser sur la table basse.

\- Remus? Demande Ariel.

Remus comprend immédiatement et c'est plus que nerveux et mal à l'aise qu'il retire le souvenir que Sev a débloqué de son esprit la veille et le dépose dans la pensine.

\- Potter, dit Ariel en berçant doucement le bébé. Je t'en pris, essaye… essaye de te rappeler qu'il n'a rien à voir là dedans, lui demande la jeune fille en regardant Harry.

Potter hoche la tête et entre dans le souvenir de son ami. Pendant que James visionne le souvenir de Remus, un silence lourd pèse dans la pièce. Même le bébé ne gazouille plus. Comme si il comprenait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Tout le monde sait, à part Severus, à quel point James est dingue de son fils. Ça sera horrible pour lui d'apprendre la vérité à son sujet.

Quand il sort enfin de la pensine, il s'approche doucement de Harry et le prend délicatement dans ses bras, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Elle ne nous séparera jamais, mon bébé, roucoule doucement l'Aurore en pleurant silencieusement en regardant Harry. De mon sang ou non, tu es mon fils et personne ne t'en lèvera à moi.

Ariel et les Maraudeurs lâchent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson.

\- Rogue, dit James en levant le regard vers lui, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me faire une potion pour que je puisse l'adopter par le sang, quand mon divorce sera prononcé?

\- Potter? Intervient Ariel. Tu peux juste l'annuler, dit-elle.

\- Comment?

\- C'était un mariage Moldu, dit malicieusement la jeune fille. Il ne respecte pas les règles Sang-Pur et encore moins pour une union à un Lord. Et comme ça fait moins d'un an que vous êtes mariés, techniquement, vous ne l'êtes pas encore dans le monde Magique.

À la surprise de tous, James redonne Harry à Sirius et s'approche de Ariel en la prenant fermement dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Tout doux, Potter, dit Severus avec un regard dur.

\- Jaloux? Demande Potter en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est MON chat, dit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus.

James regarde Ariel sans comprendre. Elle se transforme alors en chat et il voit son médaillon, Ébène Rogue, à son cou. Quand elle redevient humaine, Remus et Peter hurlent de rire alors que Sirius et James sont incrédules devant l'air de propriétaire que pose Severus sur la jeune fille.

\- Bon, on peut passer à autre chose là? Demande Ariel en reprenant Harry dans ses bras.

James discutent avec ses amis pendant que Ariel s'occupe de Harry pendant que Sev faisait la potion d'adoption par le sang dans la cuisine.

\- Ça fait mal, leur dit James. Mais je ne vous en veux pas. C'est évident que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Elle vous a violé, merde! Comment vous voulez que je vous en veule? Remus voulait foutre le camps et elle vous a envoyé un Imperium à chacun! Il faut qu'elle paye pour ça! Vous n'aviez aucun contrôle sur vos actes, s'énerve James en se levant.

\- On ne va quand même pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça! S'indigne Sirius en se levant à son tour.

\- Vous savez ce qui la foutrait vraiment en rogne, demande Ariel avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage angélique.

\- Quoi? Demandent les Maraudeurs et Severus en même temps.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu demandes, Sev. Parce que ça te concerne aussi. Que dirais-tu d'être intégré dans la famille Prince?

Severus lève un sourcil perplexe. Ariel lui explique alors que comme elle est une Lady et Potter est un Lord, ils ont l'autorité de l'intégrer à cette famille, comme il ne reste aucun autre Prince en vie et que sa mère a été reniée, mais pas lui. Lily cherche avant tout un « partenaire » qui est riche et puissant. Les Prince le sont encore plus que les Potter. Quand James aura officiellement dissout leur mariage, elle cherchera ailleurs. Et qui de mieux que son ancien meilleur ami pour la consoler et la ramasser à al petite cuillère. Elle sera folle de rage quand elle réalisera qu'il ne veut rien savoir de la ravoir dans sa vie et qu'il est encore plus riche que son ex.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'es absolument pas obligé d'être d'accord avec ça, dit Ariel. Mais si tu souhaites être réintégré à la famille Prince, c'est possible. Et vous trois dit-elle en regardant Remus, Peter et son frère. J'espère que vous porterez plainte contre elle. James a raison, c'est un viol, pur et simple.

\- Mais, on est des hommes, dit Peter, perplexe.

\- Et alors? Demande Ariel. Si un homme avait fait ça à trois femmes, comment vous auriez réagit?

Elle voit le visage des 4 Maraudeurs devenir de marbre et leur points se serrer de rage.

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais, dit Ariel en resserrant ses bras autour de Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme James est Aurore, il prend la plainte de Sirius, Remus et Peter et laisse son fils à Ariel et les Maraudeurs pendant qu'il va au Ministère pour déposer la plainte avec le rapport et les souvenirs de ses amis. Il en profite pour annuler son union avec Lily et lui interdire tous les accès aux coffres Potter de la banque. Il dépose aussi les papiers à Gringotts pour officialiser l'intégration de Severus Rogue à la famille Prince avec sa signature, celle de Lady Black et les sceaux de leur famille respective. Il retourne maintenant chez Remus pour aviser Rogue qu'il doit aller à Gringotts pour réclamer son héritage et la bague de Lord Prince.

Quand il est de retour chez Remus, deux Aurores débarquent à sa maison de Godric's Hollow pour embarquer Lily Evans au Ministère pour un interrogatoire.

\- Lily Evans? Demande une femme à l'allure sévère quand la rouquine ouvre la porte de la maison de son mari.

\- Oui, mais c'est Lady Potter, maintenant, dit la jeune mère avec condescendance.

\- Je suis Amélia Bones et voici mon collègue, William Addams. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agressions sexuelles, viols et utilisation de Sortilèges Impardonnables, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête à son collègue pour qu'il pétrifie la jeune femme pendant qu'elle lui confisque sa baguette.

Les deux Aurores transplanent ensuite vers la zone de transplanage du Ministère avec la suspecte.

Pendant que Miss Evans apprend qu'elle n'est plus mariée à Lord Potter et qu'elle ira à Azkaban jusqu'à son procès, James discute dans la cuisine avec Rogue.

\- Écoutes, dit James, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'on a été de vrais enfoirés avec toi. Je… je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne pardonne en rien ce qu'on t'a fait. On a aucune excuse. Mais je… je voulais te remercier pour avoir aidé Rem à retrouver son souvenir. Et si ça peut… adoucir un peu les choses, tu as été un adversaire redoutable, à Poudlard. 1 contre 4 et tu réussissais plus d'une fois à nous mettre la pâté, et on l'a plus que mérité. C'est impressionnant. Et en ce qui concerne ta dette de vie, pour la Cabane Hurlante, dis toi que c'est réglé.

Severus le regarde avec un air impénétrable avant d'hocher la tête d'un mouvement sec et de retourner à sa potion pour l'adoption par le sang de Harry.

\- Et… j'avais…

\- Arrêtes de tourner autour du chaudron Potter, soupire Severus en se tournant vers lui en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite en sentant une migraine pointer à l'horizon.

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais voir si moi aussi, j'avais des souvenirs modifiés ou effacés?

\- La potion doit reposer 3 heures avant de mettre ton sang dedans, je ferai ça à ce moment-là, lui dit sèchement le Maître des Potions avant de se tourner pour touiller la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter de la sève de Mandragore.

James n'ajoute rien et retourne avec son fils et les autres Maraudeurs au salon.

\- Sev? Demande doucement Ariel en approchant doucement de lui.

\- Oui?

\- Je peux te déranger quelques minutes?

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, Ariel, lui répond Severus en la regardant étrangement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il met la potion en stase un moment et va s'assoir à l'une des chaises branlantes autour de la table bancale de la petite cuisine. La Serdaigle fait la même chose en face de lui et se tortille les doigts de nervosité.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Lui demande Sev en mettant sa main sur ses doigts pour qu'elle arrête de les torturer.

\- Sev, je… j'ai pensé à ce que j'ai proposé tout à l'heure et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur la main de Sev sur les siennes.

\- De quelle idée tu parles?

\- Celle de t'impliquer dans la situation de Evans et des Maraudeurs. Je…

Elle sort sa baguette, ferme la porte de la cuisine et jette un sort de silence dessus.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal encore. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir proposé cette idée stupide. Si… si tu l'aimes encore et qu'elle vient vers toi et que… et que tu as envie d'elle, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire. Si… En fait, je n'aurais jamais dû te mêler à tout ça. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.

Sur ce, elle se lève d'un bon, les larmes aux yeux et sort de la cuisine en coup de vent pour ensuite sortir de la maison et transplaner à Pré-au-Lard pour retourner au château.

Elle se transforme en chat et court le plus vite possible vers la tour de Serdaigle. Elle se précipite dans son lit et se couche en boule sous les couvertures. Les sentiments sont toujours moins douloureux sous sa forme de chat. Et au moins, dans cette forme, elle ne verse aucune larme. Ébène finit par s'endormir, la mort dans l'âme.

Quand elle se réveille, le lendemain matin, elle reprend forme humaine et va prendre une douche. Une fois séchée et habillée, elle regarde sur la carte des Maraudeurs où est Sev. Il est encore dans ses quartiers, parfait. Elle prend son sac et va directement à la bibliothèque sans aller dans la Grande Salle, elle n'a pas faim. Ariel va se réfugier dans la section Histoire de la Magie, i n'y a jamais personne ici. Elle va être tranquille. En moins de 3 heures, elle a terminés tous ses devoirs.

Pendant ce temps, Severus discute avec le tableau de Serpentard dans son salon.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Severus? Demande le fondateur.

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu mon chat, soupir l'enseignant en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

\- Miss Black reviendra, dit Salazar avec une assurance que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas.

\- Si vous le dites, répond l'enseignant en fermant les yeux et en appuyant sa tête sur le dos de son fauteuil. Mais… comment elle peut penser que j'aurais envie d'accueillir Lily les bras ouverts après ce qu'on a appris sur elle? Demande le Maître des Potions après avoir expliquer la situation au fondateur.

\- Peut-être parce que elle, elle le ferait, propose le portrait en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

\- Impossible! S'emporte Sev. Elle est bien trop honnête, morale et généreuse pour faire ou accepter un comportement pareil! Surtout qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce que j'ai trouvé dans la tête de Potter!

\- Certes, dit Serpentard d'un mouvement négligeant de la main, elle ne le sait pas. Mais l'amour fait faire des choses stupides, Severus. Qu'as-tu toi-même accepté de Miss Evans avant qu'elle ne coupe les ponts avec toi après vos BUSE?

\- Trop de choses, dit sombrement l'intéressé.

Salazar soupir de découragement en regardant Severus. Il n'a même pas compris son allusion aux sentiments de la jeune Black envers lui. Et ça se dit rusés, les Serpentard!

Ariel retourne à sa tour quand elle voit que Sev est encore dans ses quartiers. Ça lui brise le cœur de l'éviter de la sorte. Mais l'affronter serait encore pire. Pas après l'aberration qu'elle lui a proposé hier. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'impliquer là-dedans. Elle aurait pu dire à Sirius d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Dumbledore, par exemple! Ariel est certaine qu'il est Legilimen. De toutes façons, c'est trop tard, maintenant. À vouloir tout faire, elle a fini par tout gâcher. La seule chose qu'il a eu de bon, c'est que Harry est maintenant complètement le fils de James et que Evans ne sera plus là pour gâcher la vie de qui que ce soit.

Severus, lui, prend son mal en patience dans ses quartiers. Si Ariel n'est pas venue le voir d'ici mardi, il lui demandera de rester après son cours de potions pour discuter avec elle. Il avait prévu d'aller à Gringotts se soir pour aller chercher la bague de Lord Prince et avoir connaissance de l'héritage familial. Si il est ce qu'il pense, il ne pense pas renouveler son contrat d'enseignement à la fin de l'année et se consacrerait plutôt à la création de potions et siéger au Magenmagot. Si la situation s'arrange avec Ariel, ce qu'il souhaite, il pourrait lui proposer de devenir son apprentie. Elle pourrait ainsi faire sa Maîtrise de Potions à distance et prendre ses responsabilité au Ministère en même temps. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec elle, si elle accepte un jour de lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

Pendant le repas du soir, Severus ne voit pas Ariel à la table des Serdaigle. Elle n'est apparue à aucun repas aujourd'hui. Il va donc dans les cuisines et demande à un elfe de maison de la trouver et de lui envoyer un repas quand il la trouvera.

La journée du lundi est d'une rapidité effarante pour Ariel. Elle qui stresse pour son cours de potions du lendemain, la journée passe bien trop vite à son goût. Pandora l'a trainée jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir et l'assoit d'autorité entre elle et Ben.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? S'énerve Ben.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit simplement Ariel en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tourner le regard vers la table des enseignants.

\- Écoute, lui dit Pandora, je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles en ce moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu t'en veux plus à toi-même que lui t'en veut, dit son amie avec un doux sourire et un regard rêveur.

\- Si tu le dis, lui répond Ariel en haussant les épaules.

\- Arrêtes, lui reproche Ben. Tu sais très bien que Dora a toujours raison, même si on ne comprend pas tout de suite, sur le coup.

Mais Ariel comprend très bien et espère vraiment qu'elle dit vrai. Elle verra demain après-midi.


	8. Chapter 8

Mardi matin, Ariel, Ben et Pandora sont installés à la table de leur maison dans la Grande Salle quand la Gazette du Sorcier arrive.

**_Le procès de la supposée Lady Potter_**

_Nous avons appris, par une source anonyme, que la future Lady Potter aurait été arrêtée dimanche en après-midi pour avoir utilisé un Sortilège Impardonnable sur trois individus et les aurait contraint à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. _

_Non seulement, les Sortilèges Impardonnables son passible d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban, mais le viol aussi. Bien que dans le monde Moldu, ce crime n'est que très rarement dénoncé et condamné, dans le monde Magique, cet acte barbare est pris énormément au sérieux. Que la victime soit homme, femme ou enfant, le sorcier ou la sorcière qui se voit être déclaré coupable de cet acte horrible, se voit administré le baiser du Détraqueur dans la semaine après son jugement._

_Nous souhaitons que Lord Potter et son fils, ainsi que les victimes de Lily Evans, se remettent de cette tragédie._

_Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter._

\- Et bin merde! S'exclame Ben en reposant son journal en même temps que Pandora et Ariel.

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux, dit sombrement Ariel. C'est dégueulasse d'étaler cette affaire là dans les médias! S'emporte la jeune fille. Comme si c'était pas assez horrible de le vivre, il faut que les victimes de cette folle voient ça dans le journal. La Gazette du Sorcier ne saura pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus quand je vais arriver au Magenmagot, grogne la jeune fille.

\- À quoi tu penses? Demande Pandora.

\- Faire voter des lois pour la protection de la vie privée et rendre possible les poursuites judiciaires pour diffamation et sanctionner les médias sorciers sur les trop grandes libertés qu'ils se permettent, grogne Ariel en foudroyant le journal du regard.

Les trois étudiants se lèvent pour leur cours de botanique.

La journée passe et Severus est de plus en plus anxieux. Le cours de potions de Ariel va commencer dans moins de 10 minutes. À l'heure du cours, il fait comme à son habitude et ouvre la porte de geste sec et dit aux étudiants d'entrer. Il fait voler ses capes autour de lui en retournant sur l'estrade pour expliquer à la classe ce qu'ils feront aujourd'hui, une potion de paternité. Il voit le fin sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Ariel qui lève les yeux au ciel en installant son chaudron.

Quand la jeune fille voit la recette au tableau avec la marche à suivre, elle remarque que c'est une version améliorée de celle qu'elle a faite pour Sirius qui ne prend que 2 heures à faire au lieu de 5. Définitivement, Sev est un génie.

\- Miss Black, allez chercher des fioles dans la réserve. Votre potion sera envoyé à Ste-Mangouste.

\- Bien, professeur, dit Ariel avant de le faire.

\- Et vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Elle hoche de la tête d'un mouvement sec et va chercher les fioles.

À la fin du cours, tout les élèves sortent de la classe et la fille blonde de début d'année qui était avec Ariel, que Sev identifie comme Pandora John, fait un signe de tête encourageant à la jeune Black avant de sortir à son tour pour les laisser seuls.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demande l'enseignant en s'assoyant en face d'elle sur l'une des tables de travail des élèves.

\- Je… je suis désolée, commence la jeune fille.

\- Ariel, arrête de dire que tu es désolée, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Pourtant, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu l'es. C'était une suggestion comme une autre. Pas la meilleure du monde, mais personne n'a de bonnes idées en permanence. Et je ne me sens pas obligé à quoi que se soit. Pourquoi tu refuses de me voir depuis samedi?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais envie de me revoir après ça, murmure Ariel en baissant la tête.

Sev s'avance vers elle, c'est tellement difficile de se retenir. Depuis qu'il est revenu de France, ses sentiments pour Ariel se sont décuplés de façon inattendue. Avant même de connaître les crimes de Lily, avant même de savoir qu'elle se jouait de lui depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle sent un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle lève la tête.

\- J'aurai toujours envie de te voir, lui dit Sev en la regardant dans les yeux, toujours. Et je dois avouer que mon chat me manque terriblement.

Ariel ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Sev descend son doigt sur sa gorge ce qui cause un frisson le long de l'échine de la jeune fille. Il sort alors la petite chaine en argent de son col.

\- Je suis heureux que tu l'ais gardé, lui dit Sev avec un regard doux.

Ariel lui sourit doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et fuit son regard.

\- Ne m'ignore plus, Ébène, s'il te plait, lui demande l'enseignant.

Ariel hoche doucement la tête avant de se reculer un peu, de reprendre son sac et de partir de la classe sans un regard en arrière.

Sev se passe une main sur le visage de lassitude. Pourquoi il a accepté ce putain de poste? Ça ne fait qu'à peine une semaine et il en a déjà marre.

Le lendemain matin, Ariel reçoit une lettre de sa mère. Surprise, elle décide de lancer un sort de confidentialité autour d'elle avant de l'ouvrir.

Ariel, ton père a reçu l'information au Mangenmagot qu'un nouveau Lord a fait son apparition en Angleterre il y a deux jours. Il va prendre contact avec lui pour un possible contrat de mariage avec toi. Je vais m'organiser avec le directeur pour te faire sortir de Poudlard se soir pour les closes du contrat. À se soir, ta mère.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es toute pâle, lui demande Ben.

\- Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me prévenir que père m'a, plus ou moins, trouvé un fiancé.

\- Qui? Demande-t-il.

\- Aucune idée. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Les yeux Ariel s'embus de larmes contenues, elle tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs d'un regard désespéré avant de se lever et de sortir de la Grande Salle le plus dignement possible. Elle va se réfugier dans la parc, sous son arbre habituel et relis la lettre de sa mère au moins trois fois pour être certaine de bien avoir compris.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit la voix de Pandora. Tout va bien se passer.

La jeune femme blonde vient s'assoir à côté d'elle, le regard perdu vers le lac, comme Ariel.

Le soir même, Orion Black vient la chercher dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore semble la regarder avec un air désolé sur le visage. Quand un parent ou un tuteur vient chercher son enfant pendant l'année scolaire pour raison de famille Sang-Pur, c'est toujours pour la même chose. Un contrat de mariage arrangé. Mais il connaît le caractère de la jeune Black. Aussi logique et loyal que Regulus tout en étant aussi rebelle et fourbe que Sirius. Bref, le pire des deux, aux yeux de Lord et Lady Black.

Ariel sort de la cheminée du bureau de son père. Elle n'est absolument pas surprise d'y voit sa mère qui les attend avec un long parchemin devant elle.

\- Ça fait des siècles que les Black tentent de s'unir à cette famille, prévient sa mère. Alors je t'interdis de tout faire capoter. C'est clair?

\- Oui, mère, dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

La jeune femme s'installe donc dans le fauteuil en face de ses parents avec le futur contrat de fiançailles entre eux sur la table basse.

\- Comme la coutume l'exige, c'est la famille du marié qui paye le mariage, dont la robe. Donc nous n'auront rien à débourser. Ta dote est de 250 000 Gallions, une résidence en France et ton titre de Lady. Tu siègeras au Magenmagot, mais ton futur époux aura son propre titre qui sera rattaché au tien. Il deviendra alors Lord Prince-Black et toi, Lady Black-Prince.

\- Lord Prince? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil.

\- Un jeune homme de la branche principal qui a grandit en France, supposément. En tout cas, il y était avant d'arriver en Angleterre cet été, répond Orion. Un petit-fils de l'ancien Lord.

Ariel ne dit rien, mais il faudra qu'elle discute avec Sev en retournant à Poudlard.

\- Pour la close de pureté, j'espère pour toi que tu as gardé ta vertu intacte jusqu'ici, lui dit sa mère d'un air sévère.

\- Et vous croyez qu'avec Regulus et Sirius à Poudlard, j'aurais pu faire autrement? Demande la jeune fille.

Ses deux frères, même si ils ne s'entendaient pas, avait le même point de vue sur le sujet. Si un garçon avait le malheur de la courtiser un minimum, ou même de juste la regarder trop longtemps à leur goût, l'enfer lui tombait dessus. Que se soit les Maraudeurs ou les futurs Mangemorts de Serpentard. Et avec la carte des Maraudeurs, Sirius savait à chaque instant où elle était et avec qui. C'est grâce à ça que Remus et Sirius ont réussis à arriver à temps quand le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal l'avait isolée dans un coin avec des intentions loin d'être louables. Ce n'est pas parce que Evans se pliait à tout ses fantasmes que toutes les filles voulaient en faire autant. Potter et Pettigrow s'étaient chargés de l'assommer et de l'emmené au bureau du directeur pendant que Sirius faisait de son mieux pour la sortir de son état de choque.

\- J'ai encore ma vertu, mère, dit Ariel. Grâce à Sirius.

\- Ce professeur de pacotille n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite, dit Orion Black.

Pendant trois longues heures, Walburga et son mari expliquent toutes les closes du contrat de fiançailles à leur héritière. Ça va même au choix de la couleur et du tissus des drap pour le lit de la nuit de noces.

Ariel ne sent comme une marchandise. Elle se rappelle un vieux proverbe Indien qui dit que d'avoir une fille, c'est comme entretenir le jardin du voisin. Elle se sent exactement comme ça en ce moment.

Quand elle est enfin de retour à Poudlard, le couvre feu est passé et le professeur Flitwick l'escorte vers sa salle commune. Elle a une copie du contrat avec elle et a décidé de demander conseil à Pandora avant de le signer avec ce Lord Prince. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle rejoint son amie dans son lit et met un sort de confidentialité autour d'elles. Quand Pandora lève la tête du parchemin pour regarder Ariel, la jeune Lady prend la parole.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Ça ne désavantage pas ta famille, dit Pandora en fronçant des sourcils. Vos enfants auront vos deux noms, le premier héritier aura le titre et l'héritage Prince et le deuxième, celui des Black. Tu gardes tout ce qui t'appartient, malgré l'union, ce qui est très bien. Ce Lord Prince insiste même pour que tu ais une carrière si tu le souhaites. Il ne souhaite visiblement pas t'attacher à son Manoir pour que tu lui pondes assez d'enfants pour avoir une équipe de Quidditch. Il semble assez ouvert d'esprit et vivre avec son temps. Mais comme tu ne connais pas ce Lord Prince, je ne peux rien te dire de plus le concernant.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un adepte de ce psychopathe qui a tué Reg, dit Ariel en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je ne pense pas. Si il vient de débarquer de France, il ne sait probablement même pas qu'il existe.

\- Dora, il y a des Mangemorts au Magenmagot, soupir Ariel. Lucius Malefoy y est et c'est lui qui s'occupait du recrutement dans les murs de Poudlard quand il y était encore.

Les jours passent lentement et Ariel reçoit un courrier de son frère pour lui dire que Harry est maintenant un Potter dans tout les sens du terme. La jeune femme est soulagée de l'apprendre. Elle en reçoit une autre de ses parents pour lui dire de les rejoindre à Gringotts samedi à 10h00 pour la signature du contrat de fiançailles avec Lord Prince. La jeune fille perd alors ses couleurs en lisant la lettre. Il a accepté? Lord Prince à accepté… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ça fait plus de 900 ans que la famille Prince refuse l'union que les Black essayent de leur enfoncer dans la gorge. Pourquoi lui aurait accepté? Elle sent ses mains qui tremblent en tenant la lettre de ses parents.

\- Miss Black, venez dans mon bureau, claque la voix du professeur de potions dans son dos.

\- Oui, monsieur, murmure Ariel en se levant pour suivre l'enseignant vers les cachots.

Une fois dans son bureau, Severus referme la porte derrière lui et regarde attentivement Ariel qui ne dit pas un mot et garde la tête basse.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Et pourquoi t'excuses-tu, cette fois-ci? Demande le Maître des Potions en levant un sourcil.

\- Je sais que tu rêves d'être reconnu en tant que membre de la famille Prince depuis toujours, dit-elle sans le regarder. Mais… il semblerait que Potter et moi se soyons fait doublés. Un autre homme est reconnu comme Lord Prince. Seavus S. Prince, précise la jeune fille. Mes parents… mes parents l'ont convaincu d'accepter un contrat d'union entre sa famille et nous. Je… je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi il a accepté, soupire la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être pour toi? Propose de Maître des Potions.

\- Sev, ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Ce gars a grandit en France et est là depuis une semaine. Comment veux-tu que se soit pour moi. De toutes façons, Sirius passe son temps à le dire, je suis invivable. Et si même pour Sirius je le suis, imagine pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit!

\- Moi, c'est ce que je ferais, dit l'enseignant en s'approchant d'elle et en encrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Severus, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça, gémit la Serdaigle.

\- Faire quoi? Demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça… Je n'ai plus le droit d'espérer. Alors, je… je crois qu'on ne devrait plus se voir, pendant un moment. Le temps que j'essaye de ne plus penser à ce que je ressens pour toi. Avec… avec ce contrat, dit Ariel en le sortant de son sac, je n'ai plus le droit d'espérer que tu me vois comme je l'ai toujours souhaité.

C'est les yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle sort du bureau de son ami, son meilleur ami, qui ne sera jamais plus que ça.


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est plus dans le champ de vision de Severus, elle se transforme en chat et court le plus rapidement possible vers le Saule Cogneur. Elle appuie sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilise l'arbre violant et s'engouffre dans le passage pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante.

Ariel se roule en boule dans le lit de la chambre de la cabane en essayant de vider son esprit pour Occluder la douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend un bruit de claquement, signe de transplanage et elle se faufile comme une ombre sous le vieux lit en ruine. Elle ressort doucement quand elle voit que c'est Sirius qui est apparut dans la pièce.

\- Ébène, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande son frère en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Comme le chat refuse de reprendre forme humaine et que Sirius ne veut pas la forcer, il répare le lit d'un coup de baguette et s'installe dedans avec le petit chat noir contre lui.

\- Si c'est Servilus qui t'a fait du mal je…

Mais un grondement sourd et menaçant du petit félin lui fait comprendre de ne pas finir sa phrase.

\- Est-ce que c'est père ou mère qui t'ont mis dans cet état?

Le félidé se blottit un peu plus contre lui en miaulant pitoyablement.

\- Et si… et si tu te sauvais? Lui propose Sirius. Il y a assez de place chez James pour que tu viennes habiter avec Harry et nous. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Siri, dit Ariel qui revenait de prendre forme humaine. Tu ne peux pas juste… juste être là?

\- Bien sûr, petite lune, je peux faire ça.

Ariel finit par s'endormir contre son frère avec des stries de larmes sur ses joues dans un silence bienvenue.

Toute la semaine, c'est la mort dans l'âme que Ariel suit tout ses cours. Elle évite Severus comme la peste et il semble comprendre son besoin de prendre de la distance. Pendant les cours de potions de mardi, jeudi et vendredi, il ne lui demande jamais de rester après la classe, quoi que se n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Le samedi matin, Sirius avait réussi à convaincre Ariel de le laisser l'accompagner à son rendez-vous à Gringotts pour la signature du contrat de fiançailles et de mariage avec ce fameux Lord Prince. Une fois dans le salon privé, Lord et Lady Black fusillent leur fils aîné du regard alors qu'il s'installe à côté de sa sœur. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme de plus ou moins 20 ans entre dans la pièce avec Grognac, le conseiller Gobelin des Black.

\- Nous sommes ici pour signer le contrat de fiançailles et de mariage entre Lady Black et Lord Prince qui unirons leurs familles. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça?

Ariel acquiesce sans ouvrir la bouche et sent la main de Sirius prendre la sienne en signe de soutien. Ils en avaient déjà parlé en long et en large et la condition que lui avait imposée Ariel pour qu'il vienne avec elle, était de ne pas saboter cette union. C'était la consécration de la famille Black qui se jouait là. Quand toutes les closes des contrats sont énumérées et expliquées, Lord Prince demande quelque chose d'inattendu avant d'accepter de signer les parchemin.

\- Lady Black, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, un moment.

Sa mère, Walburga, lui jette un regard lourd de sens avant d'hocher la tête pour accepter.

Ariel suit donc son futur époux dans la pièce à côté. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, Lord Prince retire une chaine en argent autour de son cou et ses traits se modifient peu à peu. Ses cheveux noirs s'allongent un peu, son nez fin devient busqué avec une bosse dessus, ses yeux indigos deviennent noirs comme l'ébène, ses lèvres deviennent un peu plus fines, ses pommettes sont plus hautes et son visage en général devient plus sévère.

\- Sev… Severus? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la jeune fille sans comprendre, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu ne t'en doutes pas? Lord Prince, c'est moi. Quand je t'ai dit qu'il avait probablement accepté cette union pour toi, c'était vrai. Peut importe la famille d'où tu viens, je l'aurais demandé. Ariel, si je t'ai amené ici, avant la signature, c'est pour être honnête avec toi et savoir si tu acceptes de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi.

\- Mais… Lily?

\- Oublies Lily, dit doucement Severus en s'approchant d'elle. C'est toi que je veux épouser et personne d'autre. Quand je suis parti en France pour ma Maîtrise, c'est toi qui me manquait, c'est toi que j'étais impatient de revoir. C'est à toi que je rêvais la nuit, c'est ton odeur vanillée qui m'obsédait, ce sont tes yeux sur moi qui me faisaient sentir exister. C'est contre toi que j'avais envie de dormir. Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, nous retournerons là-bas, nous annulerons cette réunion et je redeviendrai ton enseignant.

\- NON! Non. Je… je ne veux pas annuler, dit Ariel avec un regard alarmé. Je... j'en ai envie aussi Sev, depuis si longtemps. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça. Depuis que tu m'as ramené mon carnet de potions, en fait. Je t'en pris Sev, ne joues pas avec moi.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, Ariel, jamais.

C'est alors que Ariel n'y tient plus et lui saute au cou pour un baiser passionné et langoureux que Severus se fait une joie de lui répondre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre pour faire entrer Sirius qui les regarde avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Alors, les tourtereaux, vous venez les signer ces papiers ou pas?

\- Tu… tu le savais? Demande la jeune fille, incrédule.

\- Qui tu crois qui lui a fait ces enchantements sur la chaine pour changer son apparence? James s'est occupé de la métamorphose, Remus des runes sur la chaine et Peter et moi des détails. Quand Severus aura finit son année scolaire, il prendra une potion pour rester comme ça de façon définitive pour assister aux séances du Magenmagot sans que Malefoy ne lui tombe dessus à chaque fois qu'il le voit.

\- Je… je peux faire une demande spéciale? Demande malicieusement la jeune fille.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que… que tes yeux ne changent pas…

\- Ça peut se faire, dit doucement le Maître des Potions en posant un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune fille.

\- Merci, Sev.

Ils quittent donc la pièce pour signer les contrats et unir leur vie pour le reste de leur existence.

Fin


End file.
